Pumpkin Pie
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: It's Halloween and the straw hats decide to play a rather interesting game! Usopp doesn't really want to join but when Zoro offers him a tempting award he decides that he needs to win! Also includes FraRo,LuNa and other pairings. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I know UsoppxZoro isn't exactly what I write but I wanted to give them a shot. Who knows maybe Oda-sensei will decide to troll everybody and the two of them will end up together! A girl can dream okay! Now about the story It's not just going to be ZoroxUsopp there will be other ships too but they are the main couple. I hope everybody enjoys it and sorry for grammar mistakes :D**

"Boooo, I'm the great ghost of Halloween!"

Zoro didn't even care to open his eyes. He was taking the best naps he ever had and he didn't want a "so called ghost" to ruin it for him. But when he felt a nudge on his side, he frowned.

"I know it's you Usopp," he said annoyed. "Leave me alone."

Usopp?" asked the ghost. "Who is this great man you speak of?"

Zoro smirked, his eyes still closed. This was a good time to make fun of Usopp.

"Usopp's a man who has a long nose and is afraid of everything. He's a total weirdo." Then Zoro slightly opened his eyes he was curious about Usopp's reaction.

He was wearing a plain white blanket that had holes for his eyes and of course his long nose. Zoro wanted to laugh at the scene before him but he held himself knowing that if he laughs he would upset the sniper even more. Zoro couldn't exactly see Usopp's reaction but he knew he was pouting under his blanket.

"But you're right," he continued. "He's a great guy."

"Really!" Usopp replied his joyful voice giving away his true identity. Realizing this he quickly tried to cover for it. "Um, I mean really?" now his voice sounding calmer than before.

"Yeah really," Zoro said smiling and closed his eyes once again. "Now great ghost of Halloween may I return to my nap?"

"U-Uh sure.."

Zoro smirked to himself as he heard the footsteps of the Halloween ghost slowly fade away. He didn't usually act so nice towards Usopp. But today he just felt like it. Besides it was cute that Usopp tried to frighten him. Like the great Roronoa Zoro would be afraid from some guy who wears a blanket.

* * *

Usopp felt happy as he walked towards the kitchen. He had taken off that ridiculously obvious blanket and wore his usual clothes for now. The reason why he was happy was quite obvious he was happy because Zoro had called him great. He shouldn't be this happy about this but he was. He just couldn't help it!

When he arrived at the kitchen he noticed everybody was there except for a certain green haired swordsman that Usopp was so excited to see. Usopp sighed Zoro was probably still napping.

Then he noticed the overload of orange in the room. Sanji had surely outdone himself this time. There were carved pumpkins everywhere and the only light in the kitchen was from the candles inside the pumpkins. Other than that Usopp had no idea how Sanji managed it but most of the food on the table was orange.

Usopp had a feeling that he was going to be sick of pumpkins after this feast.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot?" the cook asked. "Just sit down already."

Usopp sat down immediately he knew better then to anger the cook just before dinner time. He was sitting next to Luffy that was currently drooling all over the table.

"Sanjiiiii," he whined. "Let's eat."

"No, I want the shitty marimo to be here too."

That statement made Usopp feel rather uncomfortable. He didn't know why but he always felt jealousy towards Sanji. Usopp just didn't like how close Sanji and Zoro were. Sure none of them admitted it, but they always fight side by side and they had these weird nicknames for eachother… Usopp shook his head _they weren't nicknames_ he thought _they were insults I shouldn't_ _forget about that_. The bottom point was Usopp just felt left out and the fact that Sanji wanted him here made him even more annoyed.

"I'll go call him," Usopp suddenly said getting up but then two hands pushed him back down.

"No no, I'll go take care of it." Sanji said not noticing Usopp frowning.

As Sanji left the kitchen he crossed his arms in front of him, unfortunately for Usopp, Nami was observing him noticing his odd behavior. She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. It looked like Usopp didn't notice her. She decided to ask about it at a more private time.

"Hey marimo!" all of the straw hats heard. "Dinner time get your lazy ass here!"

Then they all hear footsteps getting closer. As the door opened a sulking Zoro walked in and behind him was the clearly annoyed Sanji. Zoro looked around noticing the odd decorations then he turned to Sanji that was lighting a cigarette.

"It looks like a pumpkin puked in here."

Usopp wanted to giggle but he was too afraid of getting hit in the face by Sanji's kicks. Maybe Zoro was use to it but Usopp wasn't and he surely didn't want to deal with broken bones just before dinner. Sanji got red with anger and pushed Zoro forward towards the table.

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand a good decoration if it hit you in the head!"

Zoro sat down across Usopp, he was still muttering something about crappy decorations. Usopp chuckled slightly. He couldn't help it.

Then the usual dinner shenanigans began. Luffy was stealing food _again. _Sanji was protecting the girls food _again_, Zoro was drinking sake _again_, Usopp was eating and the same time telling one of his heroic stories to Chopper _again_ and Franky was talking about some super ship designs _again_!

The only difference was all of the pumpkins and orange in the kitchen.

"We should," Luffy began still stuffing his face with orange –Usopp had no idea how- meat. "Go trick or treating!"

Nami snorted. "And how are we going to do that in the middle of the sea?"

"Hmm," Luffy said with a thoughtful expression then he pointed at Sanji. "Sanji make us candy!"

"Like hell shitty rubber! Do you know how much work that is?" he exclaimed squashing Luffy's face with his foot.

"Maybe we should do some kind of contest?" Robin said with her usual calm tone.

"And what would that be?" Zoro asked.

Usopp wondered the same thing too. Robin smiled at him making Usopp's blood turn cold.

"Everybody could try to scare the other until they faint and the one who lasts can have all the candy?"

"That's actually a good idea." Nami replied her.

"And it has the Halloween spirit!" Chopper exclaimed with great joy.

"Just expected from Robin-chwaan!"

"So what are the rules for this SUPER competition?" Franky asked.

Robin smirked. "There are no rules, you find the other and just scare him/her to death."

Everybody shuddered as Robin chuckled to her own joke. Especially Usopp everybody knew he was going to be the first to lose!

"D-Death?" he asked gulping.

"That's a joke of course." Robin said thinking that this would relax Usopp a bit. But the calm tone that Robin had made him even more terrified.

_This woman is just creepy_ he thought as he looked at Luffy. Strangely their captain hadn't spoken yet. Usopp's heart filled with hope maybe somehow Luffy had found this idea stupid or something like that. But when he saw Luffy gave all of them his usual wide smiled he knew he was dead wrong.

"Let's do it!" he yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

"I guess the game started." Zoro said smirking.

Everybody except Zoro and Usopp left the room. Usopp stayed because he knew that the moment he walked out somebody was just going to pop up from somewhere and he was going to have a heart attack. Why did the great warrior of the sea have to die from such an idiotic game? Then he looked at Zoro that was finishing his last drops of sake. That was probably why he stayed; Zoro hated to waste a good drink.

"You look pale," Zoro said while putting the empty bottle on the table.

"O-Of course I look pale!" Usopp yelled half stuttering. "It's easy for you mosters but I won't last a second there!"

Zoro chuckled. Usopp suddenly felt rather awkward of the situation. His pulse quickened as his cheeks started to turn red.

"What are you laughing?" he said feeling obliged to end the silence.

Zoro got up and sat next to Usopp, he jerked up a bit. Why is he so close! His inner voice yelled. My heart is going to explode before I start the damn game!

"You're so insecure," Zoro replied with his deep husky voice. He leaned over stopping an inch away from Usopp's lips. "If you win, I'll give you more than candy."

Usopp wanted to close the gap between them and just kiss him. But he was too shy to do so. They stayed like that for a while, then Zoro looked into Usopp's eyes once more and backed away licking his own lips. Then he left the room leaving the confused Usopp all alone. He was sure that his heart had exploded and he was dead. But unfortunately for him he was alive and he still had to play that stupid game!

Then he sighed remembering how close Zoro was. Did that just actually happened? He stood up ready to leave the kitchen. The first place he was going to go to was his own room. Before he could do anything he needed to make a plan. He just couldn't dive in blindly and for a change he wanted to be the brave one. He was going to survive this stupid game.

Usopp smiled if he told himself he just wanted to win this game just because he wanted to prove something he would be lying. He wanted to claim his prizes as well.

He held the doorknob and turned it. At least he tried to, Usopp forced the door to open again but nothing was happening. His blood froze, could it be that the game has started for him. He tried the door again. It couldn't be, he needed to get out and make a plan to win!

Then a voice came from the speakers.

"Hahahaha! What a super way you got caught, you should've left right away my long-nosed bro."

Usopp gulped and looked at the speakers. How was Franky controlling the room and why the hell was he starting the scaring with him! Well he knew why it was just because he was an easy target. Usopp gulped once again; if he couldn't figure out away to get out from here he was a dead man.

**And cut! Thanks for reading I hope everybody enjoyed it. The next chapter will be a FraRo chapter so stay tuned! And please review and tell me what you thought about the story so far and suggest ideas I will try to apply them the most of I can. Until next time byeee ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't be scared don't be scared. _Usopp was constantly reminding himself of that but his body was reminding otherwise. He couldn't even leave the kitchen and he was trapped. That was just depressing. He scratched his head, Franky had fallen weirdly silent. Usopp was expecting robotic monsters to come out and terrify him. But no, nothing was happening he was just locked in a room.

"Oi Franky?" he asked not sure if his voice would reach him or not.

When a reply didn't come his throat went dry. What if somebody had found Franky and got to him. That meant Usopp was the next target, again! Usopp started to move around the room hysterically trying to find an escape root or at least something he could protect himself with.

Then a buzz came from the speakers and a rather calm tone began to speak.

"Ah longnose-kun," Usopp recognized the calm voice as Robin and he wasn't mistaken. "Don't worry I took care of Franky." Then a chuckle came from the speakers making Usopp even more terrified. What did she mean by "took care"? Forget that, was she going to take care of Usopp too?

"I'll let you go for now," she said. "Since you haven't left the kitchen yet it doesn't count." Then a click came from the door, Usopp knew immediately that it was open and ran towards it.

"But don't expect me to act so kind later on…" that was the last thing Usopp heard as he left the kitchen heading for his own room.

* * *

10 MINUTES AGO

"Hahaha this is going to be easier then I thought," Franky said while looking at Usopp from the camera. This was just too easy! In the control room he could do anything he wanted including to scare the hell out of his own crew.

"Let's see," he said and his fingers started to wander around the buttons. Which should he unleash first? The robot monsters or the bugs? He smirked "Definitely the robot monsters."

He was just about to push the button an arm appeared from nowhere and prevented him from doing so. Then a couple of more arms appeared and turned him around making him face the raven haired woman that was silently laughing.

"I had a feeling you would be here," she said. "Doesn't this count as cheating?"

Franky blushed a bit hating that he got caught so fast. It wasn't super at all. He looked at the woman a little longer then shrugged.

"You were the one that said no rules."

Robin got closer to the trapped man. She knew she said no rules but that was a part of her plan as well. If she had told Franky that he wasn't allowed to use this room it would be more troubling to find the man. She snickered.

"I know what I have said Franky," then she looked at the television that was showing Usopp going hysterical in the kitchen. "And look, you already captured longnose-kun, you should at least let him leave the kitchen first."

"It's his fault for not acting quicker," Franky mumbled suddenly feeling rather naked under Robin's observant blue eyes. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. He never could be alone with her so he wasn't really complaining about the situation.

"Then whose fault is it going to be when you lose?" she asked.

Franky tried hard not to gulp and forced himself to laugh. He had to admit it, Nico Robin was sometimes so damn scary!

"Why should I lose? You need to scare me a hell a lot before you win."

Robin shrugged as she got closer to Franky. She already knew that Franky wasn't going to be that big of a problem. But before she scared him, she wanted to have some fun with the cyborg. The first time they met Robin had to admit she was quite impressed by the man and she was rather happy that he joined the crew. The bad part was they could never get some alone time.

She willed one of the hands to caress Franky's cheek when the man blushed a brighter red she smiled. This was going to be perfect for both of them.

"You know," she started. "I just need to make you faint it doesn't really matter how…"

Franky's pulse quickened. What was this woman thinking at a time like this? Well actually the timing wasn't that bad but he didn't want to lose! Especially not in an embarrassing way like that, but he could use this in his advantage. As much as Robin turned him on or make his heart quicken he could do the same thing to her. He smirked.

"Is that so? Then you should ready yourself," he said taking Robin by surprise.

From the looks of it she wasn't expecting him to react this way. But she smiled back. She didn't want to make Franky realize that her heart was speeding up as well. She sat down on Franky's lap, he was still tied down by her multiple hands so he couldn't do anything about it. She leaned over and kissed him gently. When Franky forced his tongue into hers she was more than happy to let him in.

Their tongues battled for a few moments and when they both broke the kiss to breathe they were both panting.

"Let me go Robin," Franky whispered in to Robin's ear and as she released him, he bit her ear making her moan a bit. Franky's huge hands hold her, pulling Robin closer to him. She leaned in for another kiss and Franky grant her wish by kissing back passionately.

Robin slowly slide her hand down and groped Franky's fully erect member and pumped it. Franky moaned in her mouth making her more excited. She pumped it a couple of more times and then smiled now was the time to make him faint. She leaned over making contact with Franky's earlobe and then whispered.

"By the way Franky," she said still panting. "When I said I'd make you faint I didn't have this in mind."

She could feel Franky tensing up. "Whaaaaa-!" he yelled looking at Robin. "Then what did you have in mind?"

"Oh," Robin said innocently while getting off of Franky's lap. "I was going to switch your cola with tea."

When she saw Franky's flushed and shocked face she giggled. "Don't worry I enjoyed it too," then she pointed at his member."Sorry I can't finish what I started."

"B-But," Franky stuttered. _Damn woman that damn evil woman!_ Was the last thought in his mind as he fainted with embarrassment.

Robin smiled. She would've enjoyed it more if they had continued but there was a contest she needed to won. She could make it up for him later.

"Oi Franky?" a stuttering voice came from the speakers.

She totally had forgotten about Usopp she reached for the control panel and started to look for the release button.

**And cut! I hope everybody enjoyed that chapter the next one will be Sanji and Chopper's encounter! Thank you for reading and please review and suggest ideas of what you would like to see next! Until next time byeee :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Even if Usopp came up with the perfect plan to scare almost everybody in the crew, he still didn't want to leave the safety of his room. He was actually pretty relieved that Robin had taken care of Franky or it would be a pretty big problem to wonder around freely with the cyborg controlling everything.

As he walked through the dark halls of the thousand sunny he was trying to decide who to scare first. He was actually planning to scare Chopper first since he was the easiest target. Except for him of course. But suddenly as he heard footsteps running towards him he understood that it wasn't going to be so easy for him.

"Guys!" a loud voice yelled. "Come out so I can scare you!"

Usopp froze as he recognized the voice, it was their beloved captain. He looked around trying to find any place to hide, sure he had made a plan to scare Luffy too but as he realized the moment of scaring their captain was just around the corner his confidence slowly faded away.

Usopp opened up his bag hysterically looking for anything that might be helpful. But as he looked around the bag he knew his chances of not getting noticed by Luffy was pretty slim.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

He immediately turned around showing Luffy his back as he did the only thing that he could then he turned around facing Luffy with his best disguise ever.

"Oh Sogeking!" Luffy exclaimed grinning widely. "What are you doing here?"

Usopp sighed with relief from underneath his mask. Sometimes the blindness of Luffy really surprised him.

"I was looking for Usopp-kun." He replied with his usual deep Sogeking voice. Luffy rubbed his chin for a while.

"We're playing a game now so I doubt you can find him," he began. "But if I see him I'll tell him that you visited 'kay?"

Usopp nodded as Luffy waved him off continuing to look for his crew. Usopp could hardly take his eyes off of Luffy as he left. He still was amazed that Luffy hasn't noticed that Sogeking was him. He shook his head as he took of his mask. He had no right to complain if it wasn't for Luffy's stupidness he could never had gotten out of that one.

Just when Usopp was going to continue on his way to find Chopper a snicker stopped him in his tracks.

"You should be thankful Luffy's an idiot," a voice that Usopp did not want to hear at the moment began. "Or you would be in a whole lot of trouble right Sogeking?"

Usopp turned around facing Sanji. _I guess I'm not going to get out of this one that easily._ Sanji blew out some smoke and continued to walk towards Usopp.

"Geez don't look so pale," he said. "I'm not gonna do anything."

Usopp suddenly felt his whole body relaxing. He was expecting Sanji to walk pass him but instead of doing that Sanji stood in front of him and firmly held him from his chin forcing Usopp to look at him. Usopp suddenly felt rather uncomfortable because of the closeness between them he wanted to back off but he knew Sanji wouldn't let him. So he stood there waiting Sanji to say something.

Sanji giggled a bit then leaned over his lips almost touching the tip of Usopp's nose.

"But I do hope I'll get to be the one to scare you." Then he slowly released him. "I'll scare you to death in an instant."

As Sanji left Usopp had no idea of what just happened. The way that Sanji said the last sentence spooked him out a little. It was like he meant something else. Usopp shook his head. It was probably just him and his crazy imagination.

But sometimes he really felt like he was inside of a crazed up story.

* * *

Sanji chuckled as he entered the storage room. It was fun teasing Usopp like that. But not because of the stupid face that Usopp made, no, it was the fact that he got to anger the shitty marimo even more by doing so. He knew that whenever he got close to Usopp in any way it drove him crazy and Sanji knew a fact that the damn swordsman had just witnessed the whole conversation he had with Usopp.

But now he couldn't think about that. Since right now he was in middle of a more important job he didn't want to think about the stupid marimo and his bizarre relationship with Usopp.

"Hey emergency meat supply," he called out with a calm tone. "Where are you?"

He lighted another cigarette, scaring Chopper wasn't going to be hard at all. In fact it might be even easier to scare him rather than Usopp. Even when Sanji called him "the emergency meat supply" Chopper freaked out. He looked in the direction that the boxes had been piled up. If his eyes weren't miss leading him a furry object was moving. He smirked and walked towards the boxes.

Chopper was freaking out. But not because of Sanji calling him the emergency meat supply. True he usually freaked out because of that but this time he was just surprised and scared that the cook he liked so much could be this frightening. At first the game looked pretty exciting but later on as Sanji started to chase him around he started to have second thoughts about the whole thing.

Suddenly a firm grip held him from his neck and pulled him up. In less than a second he was facing Sanji. He could feel his cheeks starting to get red and thank god that he had fur to cover up his blush.

"L-Leave me alone," Chopper stuttered.

"Aww," Sanji said sarcastically. "But where's the fun in that?"

Now Chopper's pulse was quickening. He wanted to hide under a rock or something. Why was he the only one getting this nervous around Sanji? It just wasn't fare! Chopper looked at the ground that suddenly felt so far away while his feet were dangling. He could easily free himself from Sanji's grip. But somehow he didn't want to.

"How about this," Sanji said suddenly. "If you just give up I'll leave you alone."

Sanji watched the doctor as he was trying to figure out what to do. Sanji chuckled he had to admit it Chopper did look pretty damn cute. Finally as Chopper made up his mind he looked at Sanji with full determination.

"No. I won't give up." He stated.

Sanji chuckled once again he should have figured that Chopper wouldn't just quit. He was one of them after all and the straw hats did not quit. While Sanji was still holding Chopper, he started to examine his pockets looking for the object that would surely terrify the young reindeer. He could feel Chopper tensing up under his grip trying to figure out what Sanji was gonna do.

Finally Sanji smirked at Chopper and pulled out a large knife. "Since you've made up your mind," he said showing the sharp knife. "Then let's start shall we?"

Chopper gulped. Sanji was surely kidding right? He wouldn't actually cut him up? Or would he? He started to shudder. Would Sanji actually go so far for just a stupid game? Maybe. Not wanting to risk it he quickly turned into heavy point and freed himself from Sanji's hand. He actually felt rather cold when the cook wasn't touching him but this wasn't the time to think about something so bizarre.

Chopper was just about to make a run for it a solid kick flew him towards the wall. Before he could recover he felt Sanji climbing up on him and stabling him on the ground. Not able to move anymore Chopper's eyes widened. He was surely done for now!

"You shouldn't try to run Chopper," whispered Sanji and leaned towards the scared little reindeer. "You should know by now running is pointless."

Rright now Chopper couldn't care less about Sanji's threats, he was now focused on Sanji and the warmth spreading through his body. It was actually nice to be this close to Sanji, he could smell him, feel him and _wait what!_ Chopper suddenly started to panic he needed to get out of here, now!

Sanji put his empty hand on Chopper's heart. Realizing that the reindeers pulse had quickened he smiled.

"You're excited aren't you," he stated. "Since when did you have such feelings?"

Chopper blushed wildly and he knew this time his brown fur wasn't going to cover him. Why was Sanji asking such useless questions? It's not like he was going to do anything about it. Besides Chopper had done quite a good job ignoring the emotions. He looked away.

"W-What are you talking about?" he stuttered. "I'm just scared."

Sanji took a deep breath from his cigarette as he raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he replied. "Then why is your heart pounding so fast? You're the doctor among us explain it to me." He especially lowered his voice knowing that it would excite Chopper even more.

Chopper was trying to think of a good excuse. But right now his thoughts were blank. He couldn't think about anything else or do anything else. Suddenly he remembered the first time he realized he had such pointless feelings towards the cook. It was after they left Arabasta, he didn't even know why, one day he just suddenly realized they were there. Sanji sighed.

"You're such a troublesome doctor," he said the grinned. "But I won't make you say it you can just tell me when you feel like it."

Chopper's heart pounded again. Why was he so nice towards him? Weren't these feelings just disgusting why was Sanji acting like it was normal?

"I don't need your pity." He suddenly snapped. "Don't act like it's a normal thing." Chopper's voice then faded away. He just wanted this game to end as soon as possible. Sanji gazed at him for a second it was like he was trying to figure something out.

"I'm not pitying you," he began. "You're a reindeer but you're half human as well It's normal for you to feel such things."

"B-But," Chopper stuttered. "Isn't it wrong?"

"It isn't up to me to say whatever it's wrong or right," then he shrugged. "You're not the first person to have such feelings against somebody that you thought would never happen."

He looked at Chopper's confused face trying to decide if he had revealed too much with that last sentence. Sanji decided that this was enough sentimentality for one night.

"Now," he said then set the knife on Chopper's neck. "Where were we?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

As Sanji left the storage room gazing one last time at the fainted reindeer he decided that when he sorted out his own "forbidden love" issues he would give Chopper a chance. The shitty doctor deserved so much better.

**And of another weird chapter ^^ I know there aren't that much SanjixChopper fans out there but even so I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be a LuNa and a little bit of RobinxNami. Thank you for faving,following and reading so far. Please review until next time byeee! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Nami giggled as she walked towards the control room. She was the cat burglar for crying out loud! Sneaking away was her specialty and she knew winning this game was going to be a piece of cake for her. All she had to do was go to the control room, from there she could've scared anybody she wanted.

Sure Franky was probably going to be there but Nami was smart and cunning she could figure a way to scare the shipwright. But when she arrived an unpleasant surprise was waiting for her.

"What the!?" Nami gasped as she saw Franky's unconscious body.

Nami should've been happy seeing that she had less work now. But it wasn't easy to take Franky down and the possibility of that person might still being there had started to scare her a bit. Nami looked around the room when she saw it was empty she sighed with relief.

"My my," a calm voice said behind her. "Why does everybody insist to use this room?"

Nami shivered the turned around seeing that Robin was looking at her with her usual calm smile. Nami hated that smile and she also hated that sometimes Robin could just read your mind. It was just annoying. She forced a laugh.

"You're here too aren't you?" she said then smirked. "That means you want to use the room too."

Robin chuckled and walked towards her. "I was here before you trying to prevent," then she pointed at Franky. "_Him_ for using the room."

_Robin did that to him! _Nami's inner voice yelled. _How how how? _She needed to get out of here now then when Robin left she could come back. It was much safer then to stay here. But before she could even move a muscle two hands appeared on the floor end held her firmly from her ankles.

"Why are you such in a hurry navigator-san?" Robin asked smiling.

Nami tried to move again but the hands were just too strong. She hated that she wasn't even strong enough to avoid Robin's attacks. Nami considered Robin's question and decided to answer her. Maybe at the time she could form a plan to escape as well.

"I'm not in a hurry," she replied trying to act as normal as possible. "I was just going to check out the control panels."

Robin raised her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Nami nodded and she was more than surprised when Robin released her. She couldn't believe that her excuse actually worked. But then again Robin was still blocking the door and Nami had no idea how to avoid her. So she walked towards the control panel and started to push some random buttons acting like she knew what she was doing.

Suddenly the image of the storage room appeared on the screen. At first Nami was startled but when she got over her shock she started to watch it. Chopper was laying on the ground unconscious, slowly the door opened and Usopp walked in. Nami giggled a bit as she watched Usopp's shocked face.

_Wait I shouldn't be giggling I'm in a terrible situation as well!_

With that she secretly scanned the room. There was a closet leaned against the wall and some barrels. Slowly a plan formed inside her devilish brain. Nami snickered and dashed towards the closet she got into the large closet as fast as she could.

She heard a giggle coming from outside.

"I thought that you would've come up with a better situation Navigator-san." Robin mused.

Nami didn't reply her and frankly she didn't quite care. Right now she was focused on her plan. Nami smiled as she pulled out the clima tact. If this plan worked it was going to be a miracle.

Robin chuckled as she stood in front of the closet what was Nami planning to do? Obviously she had something else in mind, Robin knew a fact that the navigator was much more smarter than this. When she opened the door of the closet two orange headed figures dashed out, Robin quickly turned around determined not to let the navigator run away. But as she turned around there was two navigator's staring at her and they were multiplying by every minute. Robin smiled.

"I should've guessed that you brought the clima tact with you,"

"Of course," all of the Nami's replied at once. "You have your devil fruit powers and I have my clima tact."

"Too bad your mirage tactic won't work on me," Robin replied as she readied her hands. At the same time about 10 hands appeared on the mirages shoulders and one by one all of them dissolved. Robin sighed as she realized there were no other mirages left to her to dissolve and there was no sign of the real Nami either.

Robin chuckled and sat down on the chair that was in front of the huge screen. At least she could enjoy watching the show.

* * *

"Thank god!" exclaimed Nami as she ran blindly inside the thousand sunny. "I got away!"

But as she was running half with joy half with panic that Robin might be following her. Then suddenly she crashed into something. Something thin and rubbery. She fell down with a loud "thump", Nami could also hear the person she crashed fell down as well. When Nami opened her eyes ,she came across Luffy's face that had a wide grin on it. She shuddered. First Robin then this! It was just not her day was it?

"Nami!" Luffy yelled out with great joy. "Finally I found someone to scare!"

Then suddenly she was pulled up to her feet. "You okay?" Luffy asked.

Nami blushed slightly then nodded. Was Luffy was actually going to try to scare her? Nami snorted, Luffy couldn't scare her right? It was Luffy for crying out loud what could he do? Nami's eyes widened as the image of Luffy throwing her around the ship trying to scare her appeared. _Nope I need to get out of here as well. _

"Well then," Nami said. "Bye Luffy."

Then she started to walk fast as possible from the rubber man. That was of course impossible. A hand held Nami from her shoulder and pulled her back. Nami gasped as she found herself leaning against Luffy.

"Why are you leaving?" Luffy asked pouting. "I haven't even scared you yet."

"That's the point Luffy," Nami replied . "I don't want you to scare me."

Lufy's arms were wrapped around Nami's waist making her feel rather uncomfortable. She needed to get out of here and fast. Besides being this close to Luffy made her pulse quickened and that was something she didn't want to happen.

"You don't?" said Luffy bluntly.

Nami clenched her teeth. Was it necessary that Luffy always had to act like an idiot? Why would Nami want him to scare her anyway? Didn't Luffy have even the smallest of brains? Nami snapped at him.

"Yes I don't." then she wiggled around trying to get out of the arms that was wrapped around her. "And let me go!"

Nami didn't get a response the only response she got was when Luffy nuzzled her hair. Suddenly she was very happy that Luffy couldn't see her face because she probably resembled a tomato at the moment. Nami calmed down a little then asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I like this," Luffy's muffled voice reached her ears. "We've never been this close before."

_What the hell is this rubber idiot thinking saying stuff like that!_ Nami did realize a couple of days ago that Luffy was suddenly more interested in her. Always around her asking her stuff that he probably wasn't even interested. But there was a fact that Luffy didn't say anything about his feelings so Nami wasn't really sure about it.

"Do you want us to be close?" Nami asked gently.

He felt the captain nodding against her hair and she smiled. Maybe coming across with Luffy wasn't so bad after all. Nami relaxed as she realized that she didn't need to run away anymore.

But she was horrible mistaken.

As the rubber arms wrapped her tighter and tighter Nami knew that she was in trouble. She wasn't so safe after all.

"L-Luffy?" she stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Scared yet?" Luffy replied smirking.

Nami frowned, even if Luffy did care for her he was still a kid that wanted to win a stupid scaring game. Her eyes widened as she realized she was almost out of breath.

"Let go!" she yelled and tried to punch Luffy. "I'm going to die you idiot!"

"Sorry," he replied.

The last thing Nami could remember was the stupid grin on Luffy's face.

* * *

There was one word that could describe Usopp's feeling right now: Depressed. All of Usopp's brilliant plans on scaring Chopper had vanished when he saw the poor reindeer laying on the ground. Now who was he going to scare? Usopp started to calculate. Franky and Chopper was out that meant Zoro,Sanji,Luffy,Robin and Nami were still in the race. Well he wasn't so sure about Nami.

_Shit! That means it's me against the monsters!_

Usopp started to freak out. What was he going to do? He was terrified from Robin and Sanji so scaring those two were out of the question. Nami was probably being scared to death as he was here. So that left Zoro and Luffy. When Zoro's name suddenly popped up in his head he suddenly felt his cheeks going red. He was the reason Usopp was so determined anyway.

Usopp stroked his chin. If he did go to scare Zoro, he shook his head. Scaring Zoro was out of the question that was almost impossible. So that only left Luffy. He sighed not so happy about his decision.

"You think too much," said a deep voice.

Usopp turned around and was suddenly face to face with Zoro. He wanted to play dead, so all of that thinking and carefully eliminating people had gone to waste. He didn't even have a plan to scare Zoro, What was Zoro afraid of anyway?

With all of that thinking Usopp didn't noticed how close Zoro was now. He was suddenly startled when he saw the swordsman was so close almost an inch away from his face.

"What do you mean by too much?" Replied Usopp trying to shrug off his uneasiness.

"Just scare someone don't think about how or when."

"With that logic," Usopp snorted. "I need to scare you then."

Zoro smirked at him end –if possible- got even closer. He put one arm around Usopp's waist and pulled him closer making the man gasp a bit.

"Fine," Zoro whispered. "Scare me."

**I'm soo not happy about this chapter :/ Especially the ending so yeah… sorry. And yes I'm aware that Şuffy didn't scare Nami the idiot just suffacated her -.- The next chapter –finally- will be a Zosan! Yay! :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes and please review, until next time byeee ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro expected a lot of things from Usopp. He expected him to faint, make a weird comment or just giggle without no reason. But he did not expect the man to run away from the storage room screaming. Well, that was exactly something that Usopp would do but then again it was just weird watching the long nosed sniper to run away screaming.

Right now Zoro just hoped that Usopp wouldn't faint or this whole game would be useless for him. Well maybe he over done it by trying to seduce Usopp but he just couldn't hold himself! Anyway right now he had a new target and he would make that target scream with fear and enjoy every little bit of it.

His new target was the damn shit cook.

How dare that stupid blond just sneak up Usopp when he wasn't there and say weird things to him! Oh, the damn cook would pay for doing something like that. Almost everyone on the ship pretty much knew that something was going on between him and Usopp so why the hell would the cook try something like that! He wasn't ero-cook for nothing that was sure.

He left the storage room his face full of anger he wanted to scare the crap out of him and now. First of all he would ask why he had done something like that. Was the damn cook dense or something? Could he not see that Usopp belong to him? Okay, maybe "belong" was a strong word but he really didn't care at the moment.

"Looking for me?" Zoro heard and turned around clenching his fist.

There he was. The damn cook was right there smoking his stupid cigarette with a raised eyebrow. With that stupid curly eyebrow. He was going to enjoy scaring the crap out of him and he had already made a plan to do so.

"I'm going to kill you, you damn perverted cook!" Zoro snaps angrily .

Sanji just smirks at the angry man and exhales a puff of smoke. Zoro raises his eyebrow there was something weird about him. The cook seemed almost nervous. Sure he was smirking clearly mocking him but then again his eyes were saying something else.

"A little jealous marimo-kun?" he asks getting closer to Zoro.

"Of course not!" he snaps and when he realizes that Sanji is an inch away from him he adds. "And why the hell are you so close!"

Sanji didn't back down tough, he was already so close so why would he? He didn't care if the marimo glared at him or if he got mad. Sanji knew the risks and he was pretty sure he was going to have a black eye soon enough. He didn't reply to the marimo rather than doing that he leaned over a bit, his lips almost touching Zoro's.

"Cook?" Zoro asks clearly feeling rather uncomfortable. "Are you trying to scare me?" he adds raising his eyebrow.

"What do you see me as?" Sanji replies his question with another question.

A question that Zoro doesn't really understand, he saw the cook as many things, he was a great fighter, nakama, he did look good in a suit and of course he was a great cook but he would never admit to those things and he had a feeling that Sanji really didn't want to hear those things.

And despite the fact that everybody thought that he was a cruel demon thing, he wasn't. He knew that Sanji was expecting him to hit him or cut him in half but from the looks of it the damn cook already looked in pain. They were still pretty close and Zoro could smell the smoke coming from the blond, he took a few steps back giving them both space.

"I-I'm sorry Sanji," he says scratching the back of his head. "I can't do this."

He also wanted to add the fact that he loved Usopp but he just…couldn't. Sanji already looked like he was about to cry but Zoro knew that he wouldn't. He was too proud for something like that. The cook nodded and then smirked looking directly in his eyes.

"Then let's get continued to the scaring shall we marimo?"

* * *

Usopp's teeth were clattering as he hid behind the wall. His first goal was to get away from Zoro as fast as possible and just when he thought he had accomplish that he ran in to their captain! Again! And since this time he forgot his bag in the storage room he couldn't use his sogeking mask either.

"Usopp! Come out and let me scare you!" their captains loud voice echoed making Usopp shiver a bit.

Usopp could hear the footsteps closing in on him and it was a matter of time when Luffy would find him and probably scare him to death. He needed to activate his plan. It was now or never and he knew that is mission to scare Luffy would be a total success if he could just stop being a coward. Zoro was right he did think too much.

He waited quietly as Luffy walked pass him then with steps that would even made the best ninja jealous he walked behind Luffy, he quickly snatched Luffy's hat and hid behind the wall again. He snickered a bit as he watched their captain go crazy over the lost of his hat. If their captain ever found out Usopp was a dead man but he was certain that their idiot captain would never find out. With one step he appeared in front of Luffy the straw hat hidden behind the boxes.

"I heard you call captain?" Usopp asked like there was nothing wrong.

"M-My hat!? Did you see it?" he replied completely ignoring Usopp's question.

"What hat?"

Usopp's plan was pretty simple: he would hide Luffy's hat and then claim that the hat never existed before. That would be enough to drive him insane. Luffy launched himself towards Usopp and shook him while holding his collar.

"What do you mean "what hat?" I'm talking about my straw hat! My treasure!"

"S-Sorry Luffy I don't know what you mean you never had a straw hat?" Usopp replied half stuttering. First it just looked funny watching Luffy go crazy but now he just felt terrible by now he just wished that Luffy would faint or something before Usopp just tells him everything.

"Y-You don't remember?" Luffy replied looking puzzled. Then he shook his head and fell on the floor. "I'm going to take a nap." He said simply before he started snoring.

Usopp sighed, he as a terrible friend. He turned around to retrieve the hat and put it back on their now snoring captains head. But before he could do anything a familiar green headed person was smirking at him holding Luffy's hat.

"You truly are evil Usopp," he said shaking his head in disapproval. "Doing something like this to our captain."

"Just give me back his hat," Usopp snapped. He already felt like crap he didn't need Zoro to rub it in his face. Zoro gave him back Luffy's straw hat and when Usopp put it back on he could swear he saw the idiot rubber slowly smiling. He didn't thought about it that much he turned at Zoro glaring at the man.

"Just scare me already I'm bored of this game and it's obvious that I'm not going to win with you and Sanji still in the game."

Zoro slowly smirked making Usopp shuddered. He really was glad that Zoro was his nakama. It would not been fun trying to fight the demon swordsman.

"I already took care of the idiot cook," when he saw Usopp's surprised face he chuckled. "It's surprising what you can do with a couple of bugs."

"What are you going to do to me then?" Usopp asked his courage slowly fading. He didn't like the fact that Zoro was going to scare him to death. Zoro took a few steps towards him and leaned over.

Usopp felt like his legs were about to give in when he felt Zoro's warm lips on his. He couldn't even run away this time and he wasn't sure that he wanted to. Right now the only thing he could think about was Zoro.

* * *

Robin chuckled as she watched the swordsman and the sniper making out in the middle of the hallway. She was still in the control room watching the crew as each of them slowly scared eachother. She was rather surprised when she saw that their usually scared sniper was still in the game and now she could see why.

But unfortunately for the swordsman and sniper both of them had forgotten about a rather important enemy.

She continued to watch them until both of them were shirtless and concentrated of what they were doing. They were so into what they were doing they didn't even realize the captain sneaking off! She chuckled once again she pressed the button that allowed her to speak threw the speakers, her eyes were still on the screen watching the two. The first one to realize the buzz noises was Usopp but even he didn't look to enthusiastic about stopping his making out session.

"Swordsman-kun and longnose-kun," she began watching both of the men jerking up, she even laughed a bit when she saw Usopp pushed the confused green haired man. "You really should watch out there are cameras everywhere and I'm highly sure that they recorded everything."

The first one to faint is Usopp clearly admitting defeat, Zoro the more stable one was waiting to see if she had anything more to say. Robin considered something to say that would make the swordsman faint. She smiled.

"I might consider showing this to Nami," before she could finish the swordsman fainted but Robin was pretty sure that he was just acting. He probably wanted this game to just end already so he could have more private sessions with Usopp.

She didn't care so much tough, she had won the game. Robin considered waking up her comrades but then she just shrugged and went to bed. She could claim her candy later and she would probably give the candies to their beloved shipwright she did wanted to make it up to him.

**And final! Sorry if this last chapter seemed kind of rushed but my exams are building up and I did want to finish this. Now this chapter was originally going to be published yesterday on Halloween but as you see I couldn't meet up my deadline sorry and Happy Halloween even if it was yesterday! ^^ Thank you for reading so far and I hope everybody enjoyed it! **


End file.
